A New Enemy
by Lyoko Shinobi
Summary: Anax is defeated but now a new enemy arises and now he threatens the very lives of the Lyoko warriors. The Lyoko warriors must band together to stop this new enemy. This story continues from Xana's Revenge alternate ending,written by Dartz the Fire Demon.
1. Everything's OK

A New Enemy

**Me: Heya this is my first storygo easy on me . I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 1 Everything's OK

It was a quiet day at Kadic Academy when…

"Hurry up Jeremy I'm starving," Odd yelled.

"I'm coming," Jeremy said.

"Well, hurry up," Odd said impatiently.

"Geez, Odd ,the cafeteria won't run away if he walks any slower," Ulrich said walking over to them.

"Its not just that, I have something important to do after this," Odd said.

"Such as?" Ulrich questioned.

"Sam is coming back, she'll be back after lunch!" Odd shouted joyfully.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Jeremy asked. "Because I intend to ask her out," Odd said.

"What makes you sure she'll say yes?" Ulrich asked.

"Please Ulrich nobody ever says no to me," Odd said. "I could get any girl I wanted."

"Oh yeah, I bet you couldn't," Ulrich said.

"You are so on," Odd said. Jeremy shook his head as he watched the two friends argue.

"What's your wager Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll go a whole month without any desserts," Odd said. "And you?"

"I'll date Sissi for a whole month."

"Those are pretty steep wagers guys," Jeremy said.

"So we all know Ulrich is going to lose" Odd said.

"I don't think so," Ulrich said. "You have one week to get three different girls."

"Piece of cake" Odd said.

"Who are you going to ask out?" Jeremy asked.

"Sam, Sharon, and Yumi," Odd said.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said surprised.

"Yes, she is a girl is she not?" Odd asked.

"But-."

"Besides why would you care, after all she is only your good friend," Odd said cutting him off.

Ulrich was speechless.

"Hey, Odd, didn't you say that you were going to ask Sharon out?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Odd asked.

"Doesn't Dartz go out with her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, he does, and you are going to help me with that. If he doesn't know he won't get mad" Odd said. "See, you are going to distract him for me."

The three made their way to the lunchroom where the others were waiting for them.

Meanwhile at the factory…

The supercomputer's became screen distorted and a face appeared.

It said "Soon I will be stronger than ever and then I will destroy the Lyoko warriors and all who dare oppose me. Begin the procedure."

The screen lit up with a white light, and just like that the light disappeared.


	2. The Beginning of Disaster

Ch. 2 The Beginning of Disaster

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy. Please Review**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Dartz the fire demon's OCs**

The three sat their usual lunch table.

"What took you guys so long?" Yumi asked.

"We had to wait for Jeremy to put his laptop away," Odd said.

"So what's new Einstein?" William asked.

"Nothing really," Jeremy said. "Dartz and I have been trying to track Anax, but we've been having no luck."

"Maybe Anax is gone for good," Odd said hopefully.

"Yeah and maybe you won't fall asleep in class," Dartz said.

"Sorry for trying to remain optimistic," Odd said.

"Don't worry they are just upset because they can't find Anax," Sharon said to Odd.

"Wait, since when does Odd know what optimistic means?" Ulrich asked.

The gang looked at Odd.

"What can't I know things too?" Odd said innocently.

"Well I'm going to go and track Anax some more," Jeremy announced.

"I'll come with you," Aelita said.

"I guess I had better go too," Dartz said.

"I'm going to go see Sam now," Odd said getting up.

The rest of the gang made up some excuse about how busy they were so they wouldn't have to help Jeremy.

In the factory…

"I can't find him, it's like he never existed," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry you will find him," Aelita said soothingly.

"No, I won't because he just isn't there," Jeremy said.

Dartz rolled his eyes as Jeremy launched into one of his famous self-demoralizing speeches.

Jeremy was interrupted by the super scan.

"Activated tower in the forest sector, call the others," Jeremy said.

But Dartz had already called the others.

"They are already on their way," Dartz said.

Jeremy was about to set up the virtualization process when something caught his eye.

"Huh, what's this?" Jeremy asked.

Xana's symbol.

The other two walked over.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Jeremy said.

Jeremy started to type in a series of keys.

"I think somebody hacked our supercomputer," Jeremy said.

"Why would somebody hack our supercomputer?" Aelita said.

"Did they take anything?" Dartz asked.

"No, but apparently they did go through our profiles," Jeremy said.

"Do you think Anax or Xana did this?" Aelita asked.

"No," Dartz said. "They don't need to see our profiles, they already know that stuff."

"Then who did do this?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know it is either a idiotic hacker who stumbled across our supercomputer or it's a new enemy," Dartz said.

They were interrupted by the elevator.

"Oh yeah, the tower I almost forgot," Jeremy said.

"Hey, Einstein where will we be going today," the newly arrived Sam asked.

"Hi Sam," Jeremy said without looking up. "You will be going to the forest sector."

"Ok," Yumi said pushing the elevator button.

Jeremy quickly virtualized everyone to Lyoko.

On Lyoko…

"The tower is Northwest of your position," Jeremy said.

"I can see it," Aelita said pointing off in the distance.

"Uh, guys what's wrong with Yumi and Odd?" Sam asked.

The others turned around.

"Great they've been possessed," Dartz said.

"Look Xana sent three Megatanks," Sharon said.

"Perfect, can today get any worse?" Dartz asked.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 3 will be up later. In the mean time please review.**


	3. Out of the frying pan

**Heya heres Ch. 3 enjoy**

**I dont want to say it since we already know it but**

**I don't own CL or Dartz the Fire Demon's Ocs**

Ch.3 Out of the frying pan…

"The answer to your question is yes," Ulrich said

"Do you know what a rhetorical question is?" Dartz asked.

Before Ulrich could answer Odd shot a laser arrow at him, which hit him in the arm.

"Cheap shot ," Ulrich said turning to Odd.

Odd just cackled evilly as he disappeared.

"OK, not cool, I can't see him," Sam said.

"Don't worry, he's just using his element to conceal his presence," Dartz explained.

As if to verify his explanation a laser arrow flew towards Sam. Dartz used his saber to block the arrow.

"Ok, Aelita head to the tower we'll handle this," William said. As soon as he finished his sentence the Overwing appeared.

"Thanks Jeremy," Aelita said. She got on her vehicle and took off.

"No problem," Jeremy said.

"Ulrich can you take the Megatanks?" Dartz asked.

"You bet," Ulrich said running towards the Megatanks.

"Supersmoke," William said appearing next to Yumi. He swung his sword intending to devirtualize her, but she dodged it at the last second.

"Hee-Yah," Yumi shouted throwing her fans at him. William easily blocked the attack leaving her weaponless.

Then, for no apparent reason Yumi started to run away from him.

"Hey, come back," William shouted after her. William took off after her.

Yumi stopped at the edge of the sector.

"Yumi, don't even think about it," William said.

Yumi jumped off the edge of the sector.

"So what does she do, she jumps," William says to himself.

He reluctantly follows her over the edge.

"So this is what skydiving is like," William said.

William aimed with his sword and threw it at Yumi.

It went straight threw her devirtualizing her.

"Time to go," William said. "Supersmoke."

He rose back to the sector.

With Ulrich…

"Triplicate," Ulrich said splitting into three. A Megatank immediately fired hitting one clone.

"Super sprint," Ulrich said running towards the Megatank.

"Impact," Ulrich said stabbing a Megatank.

Ulrich turned to the other Megatanks.

"Your turn," Ulrich said.

Both Megatanks fired at him hitting him and his clone.

"Fifty life points left Ulrich," Jeremy said.

"Ok, you asked for it," Ulrich said.

He ran at a Megatank.

"Triangulate," Ulrich said.

The Megatank hesitated for a second but then fired at one of the clones.

Ulrich seeing an opening stabbed the Megatank.

"Impact," Ulrich shouted.

The last Megatank fired and took out Ulrich's other clone.

"Super sprint."

Ulrich jumpedat the Megatank.

The Megatank prepared to fire.

Ulrich threw his blade at the Megatank.

The Megatank fired just before Ulrich's blade hit it.

Ulrich had no time to react and was devirtualized.

"You did good Ulrich," Jeremy said.

Back with Dartz…

"Odd you can't hide forever," Dartz said.

"I beg to differ," Odd said.

Dartz smiled and shot a fireball to his left.

"Ow, my tail," Odd said reappearing.

Sharon threw a throwing dagger at Odd.

On contact Odd disappeared.

"Huh?" Sharon said confused.

"How do you like my new shadow clones?" Odd asked.

"They're fantastic," Dartz said sarcastically.

"Laser Arrows," Odd said firing two arrows at Sharon.

One hit her chest and the other hit her head devirtualizing her.

Odd prepared to fire again, but someone grabbed his hand.

He turned to see William.

"That's not very nice," William said.

Odd yanked out of his grasp and side flipped away.

Odd quickly took aim and shot William three consecutive times, devirtualizing him.

"Not nice at all," William said collapsing out of the scanners.

Sam got into a fighting stance and rushed Odd.

"Please," Odd said

Sam barraged Odd with a flurry of attacks which Odd easily dodged.

Then all of a sudden in one single motion Odd sent Sam to the floor and shot her in the head.

Dartz sighed.

"I guess I have to take care of this myself," Dartz said.

"Dartz there are two kinds of people in this world: people who get run over by cars and the ones driving them," Odd said.

"What?" Dartz said confused.

Odd answered with an arrow into Dartz' arm.

"Odd I might say that was clever, but I know that you are just an ignoramus," Dartz said. (A/N: An ignoramus is just a scientific word for an ignorant person, for those that don't know.)

"Huh?" Odd said confused.

"Ninja flash," Dartz said teleporting next to Odd and stabbed him in the chest.

"Ah, reverse psychology gotta love it," Dartz said triumphantly.

Meanwhile Aelita was in the tower.

Aelita rose to the second platform.

Aelita…

Code: Lyoko

**Please review. Ch.4 coming soon to a theater near you (just kidding).**


	4. And into the fire

**Here is Ch.4 enjoy. Please review.**

**I do not own CL or Dartz the Fire Demon's OC's.**

Ch.4 And Into the Fire

"So Jeremy why were Odd and Yumi possessed?" Aelita asked.

"It was probably a bugged scanner," Dartz said nonchalantly.

"What did their eyes look like?" Jeremy questioned.

"Xana symbols," William replied.

"It makes no sense, Xana doesn't need to hack the super computer and yet all the evidence points to him," Jeremy said confused

"Maybe someone is framing Xana," Sam said.

"But only Xana and Anax can activate towers," Sharon said.

"I'm going to look through Franz Hopper's diary some more, maybe I'll find something inspirational," Jeremy said.

"Well as for me I have a heavy date with my pillow," Odd said.

Yumi yawned. "Yeah I think I'm going to get some rest as well."

"Are you going to stay here Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah I need to find the identity of the hacker and find out who caused the bug," Jeremy responded.

"Ok," Aelita said and walked off.

The next morning…

The gang were getting breakfast.

"Mmmmm, bananas and toast, my favorite," Odd said.

"Odd, all food is your favorite," Ulrich said.

"Your point is?" Odd asked.

Ulrich chose to ignore him.

The gang sat at their normal table, except for Sam.

"What's the matter Sam?" William asked.

"There are no more seats," Sam said.

"Hey ,there's an empty seat over there," Dartz said pointing.

"I'll go get it," Odd said getting up.

He walked over to the seat Sissi was about to sit in and snatched it away just as she sat in it, causing her to fall.

Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing, even Dartz was laughing.

When she got up she was beet red.

Odd not having a clue what was so funny just sat back down and began eating his breakfast.

"I meant the chair next to Sissi, idiot," Dartz said practically choking.

Sissi stomped over to Odd.

"You think you're real funny don't you Della-Robbia," Sissi said fuming.

"What do you want me tell you a joke, sorry you'll have to wait after breakfast," Odd said.

Sissi walked off in the direction of the main office.

"Odd, do you even know what just happened," Yumi asked.

"No what did I miss, was it funny?" Odd said.

"Yes, but luckily for you I got the whole thing on camera," Dartz said.

Then Jeremy walked in and sat down. But as soon as he sat down his laptop went off.

He checked the superscan.

"Three towers have been activated," Jeremy informed.

"What, but only two of us can deactivate towers," Dartz said.

"Don't worry Dartz you've always been an excellent multitasked," Odd said cheerfully.

"Shut up Odd." Dartz said.

The gang made their way to the factory.

"Ok, I'll start up the virtualization process," Jeremy said.

"Odd, Sam, and William you have a one way trip to Sector 5," Jeremy said.

"Oh yay, Sector 5," William said sarcastically.

"Sector 5 is worse than Mrs. Hertz' class," Odd stated.

"Dartz and Sharon will be going to the Forest sector. Bring lots of bug spray Hornets are flocking in that area," Jeremy said.

"Everyone else is going to the Ice sector ,and don't forget your jackets it will be cold," Jeremy informed.

"Your jokes are worse than Odd's," Dartz said.

"Hey, I heard that," Odd said.

"I wanted you to hear it," Dartz said.

"Be quiet so I can virtualize you," Jeremy said.

In a matter of minutes Jeremy virtualized them all.

"This is where the fun begins," Jeremy said.

**Its not as long as my last chapter, but still review. I will post again soon time permitting of course. See ya then.**


	5. No rest

**Finally I got my new chapter up. Sorry it took so long. I've really had no time to work on it.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say it**

Ch. 5 No rest

Dartz and Sharon landed in the forest sector.

"The tower is northwest," Jeremy said.

"Roger," Dartz said.

The two ran off in the direction of the tower.

They hadn't got far when they ran into some Kankrelats.

"Um, Jeremy, those aren't Hornets," Sharon said.

"Look again," Jeremy said.

This time there were Hornets as well.

"I don't care what they are, they are no match for me," Dartz said.

Dartz created a wall of flame and launched at the monsters. All the monsters exploded.

"Lets continue," Dartz said.

They soon arrived at the tower.

"Wait here," Dartz said as he walked into the tower.

Dartz rose to the second platform.

Dartz

Code: Lyoko

Dartz walked out of the tower and saw Sharon fighting a Tarantula.

Before he could react she got devirtualized.

Dartz pulled out his bow and shot the monster.

"Well, you asked for it," Dartz said.

"Ready to go to sector 5?" Jeremy asked.

"Xana never lets us rest," Dartz said heading to the end of the sector.

In the mountain sector…

Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi appeared in the mountain sector.

"The tower is west of you. It shouldn't be too far away," Jeremy said.

"It's over there," Yumi pointed.

The trio ran toward the tower.

When they arrived they saw two Megatanks guarding the tower.

"We could figure out a plan or we could…,"Ulrich trailed off.

"We could what?" Yumi asked.

"Or we could run from the Megatank that's behind you," Ulrich said.

Yumi turned and got shot by the Megatank.

"Fifty life points Yumi" Jeremy warned.

"Energy field," Aelita said destroying the Megatank.

"So much for a plan," Ulrich said. "Triplicate."

The three Ulrichs ran out from their hiding spot.

Both Megatanks fired hitting Ulrich's clones.

Ulrich pulled out his swords and stabbed one Megatank.

He turned to the other Megatank intending to attack, but he got ran over.

Yumi stepped out from their hiding place and threw her fan at the Megatank. The Megatank turned and shot Yumi devirtualizing her. Yumi's fan circled around and destroyed the Megatank.

"Aelita, the coast is clear," Jeremy said.

Aelita entered the tower.

Aelita rose to the second platform

Aelita

Code: Lyoko

"Aelita hurry to the end of the sector, so I can send you to sector 5," Jeremy said.

"I'm on my way," Aelita said.

In sector 5...

Odd, William, and Sam landed in sector 5.

"I want a bread maker," Odd said. He turned to William. "You got a bread maker?"

"Odd, that was incredibly random," William said.

The passage opened up.

"C'mon," Sam said beckoning.

The three were running down the passage.

"Seriously, do you have a-," Odd asked.

"No, I don't have a bread maker," William said.

"Can you guys stop arguing long enough so we can get rid of these Creepers?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Odd said. "Laser arrows."

Three Creepers exploded.

Two Creepers shot at Sam. Sam deflected both lasers destroying both Creepers.

"Supersmoke," William said appearing in front of four Creepers. He swung his sword in a broad circle, destroying all four Creepers.

Sam dispatched the last Creeper with a stab to the head.

"Hurry, to the tower. Dartz and Aelita are on the way," Jeremy said.

Two minutes later they arrive at the tower.

"Now what?" Odd asked.

"We wait," William said.

"I'm bored," Odd said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"It hasn't been ten seconds yet," William said.

"So," Sam said.

"Look there they are," Odd said.

Dartz and Aelita came running up to the others.

"I'll handle the tower," Aelita said.

"In the mean time I'll rematerialize everyone else," Jeremy said.

Aelita rose to the second platform.

Aelita

Code: Lyoko

"Rematerialization, Aelita," Jeremy said.

Later…

The gang had gathered in the supercomputer's room.

"Xana must be getting stronger if he can activate three towers at once," Yumi said.

"Must be," Jeremy said.

"Well, I've got news that will cheer you guys up," Odd said.

"What's that?" William asked.

"I've convinced Jim to let us go to the movies tomorrow night. There's this movie that's playing it's called Adventure in the Mountains," Odd said.

"I heard about that movie its supposed to be a scary movie ,but it really is a comedy. It looks really funny," William said.

"I'll come," Aelita said.

"Why don't we all go?" Odd said.

The rest of the gang agreed since they didn't have anything better to do.

"Well we should get back for our next class," Sam said.

The gang filed into the elevator.

"Does anyone have a bread maker?" Odd asked.

"No," William said.

"Why does he want a bread maker?" Ulrich asked.

"Long story," Sam said

*****

The supercomputer lit up with a white light again.

"Intricate data has been obtained. The plan is on schedule. Soon we will strike at the heart of the group," the voice said.

**There you go. Next chapter should be up soon. In the mean time review this one.**


	6. The Heart?

**Ch. 6 is here R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I know i dont CL. But i hope that whoever does makes a season five**

Ch. 6 The Heart?

"Today class we will be continuing with quadratics," Ms. Meyers said.

Dartz sighed. He already knew this stuff.

He glanced over at Jeremy. He was frowning at his laptop screen.

"What's wrong?" Dartz asked .

"There seems to be a lot of activity on Lyoko, but no activated towers yet," Jeremy said.

"We'll check it out after class," Dartz said.

"Ok," Jeremy said.

*****

"The time is nearly at hand Jason, soon we will attack the heart of the group," a person said.

"Give the signal Lord Xantam and, I will kidnap them," Jason asked.

"Have you retrieved the information?" Xantam asked.

"I have," Jason asked.

"Then go," Xantam said.

In a flash Jason was gone.

"Now to draw the Lyoko warriors out," Xantam said. He activated a tower and waited.

*****

The bell rang releasing the students to lunch.

As the gang exited the classroom Jeremy's computer went off.

"Well, I guess my suspicions were right. A tower has been activated," Jeremy said.

"I'll call the others," Ulrich said.

"Hey, where is Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check her room," Odd said running off.

Odd quickly found Aelita walking out of her room.

"Hello Odd," Aelita said.

" No time to explain," Odd said. " What the…"

Jason came running up and knocked out Odd and Aelita.

Jason smiled and dragged the two off.

At the factory…

"Get ready for transfer," Jeremy said. "Hang on a minute. The tower deactivated itself."

"Do you want us to check it out?" William asked.

"No, there is no need to," Jeremy replied.

The group went back to the computer room.

"Weird how the tower just deactivated like that," Jeremy said. "I sure wish I knew why."

"Hey, where's Odd and Aelita?" Sharon asked.

"They've been kidnapped," Dartz said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Premonitions," Dartz explained.

"By who?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the place," Dartz said.

"What do we do know?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but the teachers will start asking about it," Jeremy said.

"So do what you did for me," William said. "Make a clone of Aelita and Odd.

"Ok, I'm activating two towers," Jeremy said.

A clone of Aelita and Odd appeared beside the supercomputer.

"If this ends badly I'm blaming you William," Jeremy said.

"In the mean time I'm going to see if I can localize Odd and Aelita's phone signals," Jeremy said.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait," Dartz said. "We have gym next and you can't afford to skip gym again."

Jeremy grumbled and walked into the elevator followed by the rest of the gang.

"Eww, I hate the color pink," the Aelita clone said.

"Are you kidding me?" the Odd clone said. "I can't wear this. Only dorks wear purple, and what is with my hair."

The rest of the gang burst out laughing.

**Ch. 7 will be up soon but since break is practically over i dont know when that will be. **


End file.
